Perfection
by senyd
Summary: "Emily n'était pas seulement magnifique. Elle était une oeuvre d'art, une symphonie dont chaque note élevait l'ensemble au rang de perfection. Et ni l'art, ni la musique ne sont censés être magnifique. Ils sont censés vous faire ressentir quelque chose." Alison réalise qu'elle désire Emily, plus que comme une simple amie. Mais est-elle capable d'affronter ses sentiments ? [EMISON]
1. Et pour toi, mon cœur s'arrête

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je ne sais pas comment m'excuser pour le temps incroyable qu'il m'a fallut pour revenir ici, mais ça fait plaisir d'être de retour. J'ai en poche une autre histoire Emison et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je peux déjà vous prédire que celle-ci sera longue. Probablement une vingtaine de chapitre et - je l'espère - la suite sera postée chaque semaine :)_

 _En quelques mots, Alison n'a jamais disparu. L'histoire fera largement intervenir l'amitié entre les cinq amies. Si vous me connaissez déjà, c'est du Emison évidemment et je dirais même du "fetus" Emison, parce que soyons honnête, c'est le plus chou. Alison tombe lentement amoureuse d'Emily et réalise qu'elle désire plus qu'une simple amitié avec elle. Emily est là pour lui montrer la voie :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Et pour toi, mon cœur s'arrête

* * *

Les pneus de la BM flambant neuve des Hastings crissèrent bruyamment dans l'allée. Spencer claqua à la hâte la portière de sa voiture. Dans la précipitation, la doublure de sa veste s'était accrochée avec le siège conducteur, le manteau se retrouva immédiatement coincé. La jeune fille refoula un grognement agacé.

Spencer n'était pas en avance. Et le dire, semblait là un gigantesque euphémisme. Son entrainement de _Field Hockey_ était initialement prévu pour quinze heures. La coach avait compris seize heures trente. La brune se demandait encore comment il était possible de confondre les deux.

Spencer rouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle tira avec impatience sur le tissu et s'empressa de rejoindre la grange. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, Emily, Hanna, Aria l'attendaient déjà.

« Tu es en retard » nota Aria, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres – surprendre Spencer Hastings en retard, était quelque chose qu'elle avait longtemps cru comme irréel pour ce monde.

« Et en retard à ta propre invitation, j'ajouterais. » renchérit Emily. La brune croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Spencer Hastings ? »

« Toby Cavanaugh est passé. » paria Hanna du tac au tac. Elle étudia un instant son amie, debout dans le hall de la grange. La brune portait le T-shirt officiel de l'équipe de _Fields Hockey_ de Rosewood. De la sueur ornait toute la partie supérieure du tissu et l'abdomen.

Hanna esquissa un sourire taquin.

« Et si vous voulez mon avis, les choses avec lui ont pris une tournure très… _intense_. »

« Hanna ! » s'exclamèrent ses amies, à l'unisson.

« Quoi ? »

« Reine du tact, non ? » reprocha Aria. Pourtant, une expression amusée illuminait son visage, en parfaite contradiction avec ses paroles.

« Désolé, le match s'est éternisé » s'excusa Spencer très sérieusement. Elle ponctua son discours en jetant son sac sur le canapé puis se laissa glisser dessus.

« Et on sait tous ici à quel point tu aimes jouer les _prolongations_ , Hastings. » plaisanta Hanna en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot, laissant planer un large sous-entendu. Elle adorait tester les nerfs son amie. En toute amicalité, bien sûr.

Ce n'est que lorsque la brune lui rendit un regard désapprobateur, qu'elle ajouta :

« Je parlais du Match, bien sûr ».

Emily roula les yeux. C'est le moment qu'Alison choisit pour sortir de la cuisine nouvellement aménagée. Elle portait un plateau regorgeant de boissons en tout genre. La blonde fit de la place sur la malle en bois – celle-ci faisait temporairement office de table – et déposa les verres.

Aria attrapa une chaise tandis que les autres filles se frayèrent une place sur le canapé. Spencer détailla les différentes boissons un instant et fut naturellement attiré par la tasse de café, semblant pratiquement la réclamer. Aria attrapa machinalement le Tea Glacé. Impatiente, Hanna repéra du premier coup d'œil le chocolat chaud avec double couche de chantilly à la surface. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'impatience. Elle était sur le point de s'emparer du verre mais Alison frappa sa main au dernier moment.

« C'est pour Emily, celui-là » dit-elle.

Alison lui tendit un verre d'eau à la place. Elle savait à quel point Emily appréciait secrètement le chocolat chaud avec chantilly.

« Quelqu'un peut me m'expliquer pourquoi Em a droit à un chocolat chaud avec double ration de chantilly - c'est-à-dire à peu de chose près la perfection terrestre – tandis que moi… j'ai droit à un verre d'eau. Si je ne te connais pas mieux, j'aurais pensé que tu préfères Emily à moi. »

« En réalité, Alison te fait une faveur, Han » intervient Spencer, laissant ses doigts jouer avec la hanse de la tasse. « L'eau est reconnue comme la boisson offrant le plus de bienfait. Notre corps en est composé à 65%, ce qui la classe deuxième critère le plus déterminant dans le fonctionnement de notre organisme. Après l'oxygène bien sûr. » - elle avala une gorgée de café pour se donner contenance – « Il a été prouvé qu'une réduction d'eau de seulement 2% à une influence sur la mémoire et la concentration » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je me sens toute suite mieux. » ironisa Hanna.

Alison roula les yeux.

« Elle est pétillante. » se défendit la blonde.

Alison sentit ses joues s'empourprer malgré-elle à l'idée que ces amies soupçonne ses sentiments à l'égard d'Emily. Ses rougissements s'intensifièrent lorsqu'elle aperçut la brune dévier la tête dans sa direction et plonger ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Elle évita son regard, de peur que la nageuse ne voie clair dans son trouble.

« C'est délicieux. Je pourrais boire ça toute ma vie » commenta Emily, après une pause.

« M-merci, j'imagine » bégaya Alison.

Ses amies lui lancèrent un coup d'œil suspect, alors la blonde se ressaisit. Elle détestait quand sa voix lui jouait des tours. En temps normal, cela ne lui arrivait jamais – Alison était aussi craint que vénérée par tous, reine du lycée, et ceci était en grande partie lié à son assurance à toute épreuve, son tempérament leader, son ton autoritaire suffisamment impressionnant pour convaincre une armée; pas ses bégaiements. Pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Emily faisait resurgir une timidité qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'enfant vulnérable qui sommeillait en elle.

La tension entre Alison et Emily était presque tangible. Spencer s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans deux semaines, cette grange sera à moi. Les travaux sont pratiquement terminés. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez les filles. » s'enthousiasma la surdouée, changeant brusquement de sujet. Alison lui en fut reconnaissante.

« C'est que peindre des murs, Spence. En plus, ça nous permet de passer du temps ensemble. »

« Aria à raison » souligna Alison. « C'est vraiment rien. Ça nous fait plaisir de t'aider ».

« Parle pour toi ! J'avais rêvé mieux comme jeudi aprem que de remuer dans tous les sens avec des pinceaux pleins les mains, tout en exhibant une inestimable salopette Christian Lacroix couverte de tache »

« Hanna, c'est même pas ta salopette. Je te l'ai prêté. Et elle a trois ans » fit remarquer Spencer en riant.

« Et alors. Ça reste quand même une hérésie de suer dans du Christian Lacroix »

« Whoa, Hanna. Une hérésie. Ça fait quand même un mot en sept lettres, sophistiqué. » s'amusa Emily. « J'en conclus que tu prends ton projet d'enrichir ton vocabulaire en lisant le dictionnaire, très à cœur ».

« Affirmatif. M. Fitz n'en reviendra pas de mes talents en rédaction. A moi les bonnes notes et séance de bronzage sur le transit ! »

« Transat » corrigea Alison hilare. « Tiens, bois un peu plus d'eau. C'est bon pour la mémoire. » taquina la blonde en plaçant le verre dans sa main.

L'intéressée repoussa le gobelet. Une grimace boudeuse se dessina sur ses traits. Emily semblait perdue profondément dans ses pensées. Son visage s'illumina brusquement.

« On devrait organiser nos soirées du vendredi dans la grange. »

La brune interrogea Spencer des yeux pour confirmation.

« C'est définitivement pas une mauvaise idée. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on a failli être pris en flagrant délit avec les packs de bière dans la chambre. »

« Ou Mike qui se croit discret en tentant de nous espionner. Le prend pas mal Aria, mais ton frère peut se montrer crétin parfois. » argumenta Alison. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, entre Spencer et Hanna.

« Je ne le prends pas mal. J'arrête pas de lui dire »

« J'imagine que c'est régler alors. A nos prochaines soirées dans la grange ! » officialisa Spencer. Elle leva son verre, immédiatement imité par ses amies.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivi, les cinq filles en profitèrent pour se mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles et échanger leur projet pour les fêtes de noël qui approchaient. Aria venait juste de terminer son explication à propos de la nouvelle exposition qu'elle comptait visiter en décembre. Alison se leva du canapé.

« On devrait se mettre au travail pour la peinture. » proposa la blonde. – Elle illustra ses propos en fixant le mur de la grange en face d'elle, encore d'un gris bétonné ne demandant qu'à être peint. « Mes parents veulent que je sois rentrée pour vingt-heure »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend alors ! »

« Probablement que le père Noël passe et vienne agiter ces pinceaux à ma place » soupira Hanna désespérée.

~ x ~

La lumière avait lentement décliné, jusqu'à laisser place à l'obscurité dans la grange des Hastings. Il était presque dix neuf heures trente. Les travaux de peintures venaient tout juste de prendre fin. Spencer observa avec admiration les nouveaux murs du salon, à présent recouvert d'une couleur taupe en harmonie parfaite avec le reste de la décoration. Pour marquer le contraste, le mur du fond affichait fièrement un vert-amande lumineux.

Emily était occupée à rassembler les pinceaux tandis qu'Alison les nettoyaient dans l'évier. Aria s'approcha du canapé. Hanna s'y était allongée de tout son long, feuilletant un magazine de mode. Elle la secoua.

La blonde leva les yeux.

« Tu me fais une petite place ? »

« Je t'adore Ar, mais je sens sérieusement plus mes jambes. Je crois en l'amitié, mais je ne sais pas si la nôtre peut survivre à ce canapé » annonça la blonde d'un ton solennel, presque comique.

« Je sais pas non plus » plaisanta Aria en rentrant dans son jeu. Elle commença à attraper ses jambes pour la forcer à lui faire une place mais son amie tenait bon.

« J'ai bossé pendant une heure non-stop ! »

« J'étais juste à côté de toi, tu te rappelles ? Argument refusé »

« Okay… mais moi j'ai dû occuper ta mère quand tu rejouais _Roméo et Antoinette_ avec M. Firtz »

« C'est _Roméo et Juliette_ , Hanna. Pas _Antoinette_. »

« C'est pareil ! »

Alison et Emily refirent surface dans le salon, un petit tas de pinceau propre dans les mains. Elles étudièrent d'un regard septique leurs deux amies, se bousculer tour à tour.

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes vraiment en train de vous bagarrer pour une place sur le canapé » questionna Emily en arquant un sourcil.

« Vous avez quel âge sérieux les filles » reprocha faussement Alison. On sentait cependant que la situation semblait l'amuser plus que la blonde ne l'admettait. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Non, on ne se bagarre plus puisque c'est moi qui l'ai gagné. Je détiens le meilleur argument du monde. »

« Je t'écoute, Montgomery » défia amicalement Hanna.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai dû t'attendre pendant un quart d'heure à la sortie d'un cours, à côté de _crazy_ McCullers qui me dévisageaient à en faire froid dans le dos. Ça vaut tous les canapés du monde »

Hanna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Paige était un argument redoutable.

« T'as vraiment fait ça ? » s'étonna Spencer.

Aria acquiesça.

« Ugh… je crois que je vais vomir » déclara Alison avec une moue dégoutée. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image, ce qui fit rire Emily.

La blonde se pencha pour ramasser le pinceau encore fraichement trempée dans la peinture. La brune décida de l'aider et attrapa le rouleau à la volée. Alison se redressa la seconde d'après, exactement au même moment qu'Emily. Les deux filles réalisèrent qu'elles allaient se heurter, mais c'était trop tard. Une large tache blanchâtre apparut, dégoulinant le long du bras de la nageuse.

La brune adressa un regard désapprobateur.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Em. Vu comment tu m'as _accidentellement_ éclaboussé avec l'eau dans la cuisine… » - Elle porta son T-shirt blanc, complément trempée, à hauteur de ses yeux pour preuve - « Il y a aucune chance que je m'excuse. »

« Je crois que vous venez de me lancer un défi, Mlle. DiLaurentis » répliqua Emily, et Alison ne put s'empêcher de frémir un peu à l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait mais c'était définitivement une première, qu'une chose si simple lui fasse autant d'effet. Il semblait rouler avec une telle facilité, beauté même, sur les lèvres de son amie qu'Alison en fut passablement étourdit. Avec ça et le ton dominant qu'Emily avait utilisé, la blonde en oublia comment respirer.

« Je rêve où ce sont vraiment les mêmes personnes qui nous ont traitées d'enfant il y a pas cinq minutes ? »

Aria hocha la tête, occupé à regarder Emily et Alison se battre à coup de peinture. La nageuse détenait un avantage physique indéniable sur l'autre fille. Après quelques minutes, la blonde en était recouverte. Dans un dernier espoir, et bien décidée à conserver un semblant de dignité, Alison frappa sans aucune délicatesse le tibia d'Emily. La brune glissa, entrainant son amie dans sa chute et une partie de la peinture en prime.

« J'ai gagné » s'exclama Alison, d'une voix joueuse.

« Ne soyez pas trop sûr de vous Mlle. DiLaurentis. Je vous ai laissé prendre l'avantage. »

« Bien sûr » murmura Alison en écho.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient toutes les deux au sol, perdu dans une bonne humeur communicative quand l'atmosphère changea brusquement.

C'était peut-être lié à la présence de Spencer qui venait de réapparaitre dans la pièce. Ou alors était-ce la position d'Emily, son visage angélique flottant au-dessus du sien, et elle, Alison DiLaurentis, étendue sur le sol, vulnérable et à sa merci ; mais qu'il en soit, la blonde prit soudain conscience de leur incroyable proximité.

Emily se demanda si la gravité était plus forte ici. Toutes les deux se sentait attirée l'une vers l'autre, comme deux pôles d'aimants complémentaires. Son regard se noyait constamment dans celui plus clair d'Alison et Emily décida à cet instant précis qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre sans.

Voyez, elle fait même naître les constellations dans ses yeux.

Emily essuya du bout des doigts la tâche de peinture qui brillait sur le nez d'Alison. La blonde l'observa avec tendresse. Elle lui sourit.

La nageuse sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Alison. Alison DiLaurentis, son amie, son premier amour - et probablement son dernier - lui souriait. Emily avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer le sourire d'une multitude de personnes, mais elle ne se trompait certainement pas en affirmant que celui de la blonde était de loin le spectacle le plus magnifique qui lui avait été donné d'observer. Le sien était pur, doux et aussi réconfortant que l'odeur du chocolat chaud en plein hivers. Un de ces sourires qui vous détraque l'esprit et vous démonte le cœur en une fraction de seconde ; et vous vous laisser faire, parce qu'il n'y a rien sur cette terre, rien, que vous désireriez plus que l'apercevoir quelques minutes, juste une infime minute de plus.

Emily et Alison étaient perdues dans une bulle, _leur_ bulle, qui les isolait du reste du monde. Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, tout disparut autour d'elles - la musique d'ambiance, l'odeur du café, ou encore la pluie qui frappait contre la vitre. Plus rien n'avait de sens, ni l'espace, ni le temps.

Aria se racla la gorge et ce fut brutalement un rappel à la réalité. Emily s'écarta rapidement d'Alison. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à remonter.

« Les filles » appela Spencer, concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur. « M. Fitz a envoyé un mail à toute la classe. On doit faire nos groupes et choisir entre trois sujets de disserte pour mardi. »

« C'est quoi les sujets ? » questionna Aria, toujours particulièrement intéressée lorsque M. Fitz entrait dans une discussion.

« Faut-il mieux convaincre ou persuader ? »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est la même chose ? » nota Hanna confuse.

Aria ouvrit la bouche prête à rentrer dans un débat animé, mais Spencer secoua simplement la tête. Elles lui expliqueraient en temps voulu.

« C'est quoi les deux autres sujets » interrogea Emily, curieuse.

« Doit-on avoir peur de l'inconnu et… la perfection existe-t-elle ? » compléta Spencer.

Alison dévia inconsciemment son regard vers la nageuse. Elle sentit des papillons fourmiller dans son ventre en réalisant qu'Emily avait eu la même réaction. L'habituelle attraction entre les deux filles fit à nouveau son œuvre, mais cette fois, la blonde y mit un terme aussitôt.

« Je dois partir » annonça soudain Alison. « Mes parents m'attendent. »

Aria acquiesça silencieusement. Spencer était déjà en réflexion intense sur quel sujet était stratégiquement le plus abordable pour viser une bonne note. Hanna, elle, se demandait encore s'il existait réellement une différence entre convaincre et persuader.

Alison regagna son véhicule. Elle était sur le point de refermer la portière lorsqu'elle sentit une résistance. La blonde sentit une main se poser juste à côté de la sienne. Elle leva les yeux.

« Emily ? » murmura-t-elle.

La nageuse avança timidement sa main, un peu plus proche.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Emily l'observa sourire à travers l'obscurité.

« J'adorerais. »

* * *

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Je sais pas comment vous avez trouvé mais j'ai adoré écrire le passage où Em et Ali se bagarre avec la peinture :) Si vous avez une seconde, laissez-moi un commentaire en dessous. Ça me fait toujours incroyablement plaisir. J'adore connaitre vos impressions._

 _Je fais juste une dernière parenthèse ici pour parler de mon autre fanfiction Emison "Que serais-je sans toi ?". Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, pour une raison qui m'échappe, cette histoire me bloque. Je sais pour sûr que c'est cette histoire en particulier puisque celle-ci est passée comme une lettre à la poste. J'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner une fiction, je posterais certainement la suite, mais à mon rythme et certainement pas très régulièrement. Désolé d'avance pour tous ceux qui l'adore._

 _Bon week-end à tous :)_


	2. Même les anges tombent

_Salut tous le monde :)_

 _Comme promis, nouveau chapitre de Perfection. Au programme, beaucoup d'Emison le tout dans une ambiance un peu festive - ça se passe à quelques semaines des vacances de Noël - C'est aussi le chapitre qui m'a inspiré le titre de la Fanfiction._

 _Je prends une minute pour répondre à vos commentaires :_

 _PrettyLittleCarmen: Et bien la suite est arrivée :) Merci pour le commentaire. ça m'a fait plaisir!_

 _emison4ever : Toujours au rendez-vous dit moi, ça fait plaisir. J'ai bien rit en lisant le "Cette hisoire a pas l'air de prévoir trop de drama de ta part ça m'étonne...". C'est la où je me rend compte que mes lecteurs me connaisse super bien! Il y aura du drama, mais en ce moment, j'ai une petit blocage en ce qui concerne l'action. Ne t'inquiete pas, j'ai des scénarios en réserves :)_

 _AuPireOnSaime: Contente de te lire :) Ah non, j'espère que je t'ai pas tué, ça serait dommage ! Je suis contente si tu trouve que cette histoire à un potentiel incroyable. Je le pense aussi. J'ai hâte aussi de voir ou elle va me mener. Je laisse toujours une petite place à l'incertitude dans le scénario._

 _De manière générale, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, laissent des reviews et follow. Honnêtement, mes textes ne seraient rien sans vous. Profitez bien et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 _Même les anges tombent_

* * *

Le son d'un klaxon fit sursauter brièvement Alison. La blonde cligna des yeux un court instant, forçant son esprit à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le feu était déjà passé au vert depuis un moment.

D'ordinaire, conduire ne faisait pas partie de ces activités qui lui demandaient effort ou concentration – tout au contraire, au fil du temps, c'était devenu le moment qu'Alison attendait avec le plus d'impatience, où elle s'autorisait enfin à réfléchir à ses sentiments – mais Emily était assise juste à ses côtés, et rester concentré semblait soudain s'être transformée en une véritable épreuve de contrôle sur soi-même.

Les vacances n'avaient jamais semblé aussi proches; il restait seulement trois semaines avant Noël. La neige n'avait pas encore recouvert Rosewood d'un duvet blanc, pourtant, la température flirtait régulièrement avec les négatifs. Une atmosphère festive s'était emparée des rues; les illuminations brillaient à travers la nuit par centaines, rouge, blanc, or, offrant un spectacle à couper le souffle. Alison aurait certainement apprécié cette vision, mais Emily retenait déjà toute son attention. La nageuse détenait depuis toujours ce don fascinant; celui de réduire l'immensité de ce monde à sa simple personne, que l'univers lui-même s'incline devant elle. Alison ne voyait qu' _elle_.

La radio jouait une reprise de _All I want for Christmas is you_. Emily se mit à fredonner à voix basse, sans se douter qu'en réalité son amie l'entendait parfaitement. Alison décrocha un sourire. La nageuse avait l'air d'un ange.

Un magnifique.

« Alison ? »

La blonde secoua la tête, confuse. Elle interrogea des yeux son amie.

« La route est barrée » expliqua Emily après une pause. La nageuse illustra ses propos en désignant du doigt la pancarte _déviation_ qui bordait la chaussée. « On devrait faire le tour. »

« Mes parents doivent déjà avoir pris les places devant la maison. Je pense que je vais garer la voiture au bout de la rue. Ça ne t'embête pas si on marche un peu ? ».

« Bien sûr que non. » - Elle esquissa un brillant sourire. Alison sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. – « J'adorerais qu'on sorte ensemble. » avoua-t-elle.

Emily écarquilla les yeux. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en réalisant le sous-entendu, d'une teinte écarlate si prononcée qu'elle en était parfaitement visible malgré sa peau bronzée. Alison mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. La timidité de son amie était juste adorable.

« J'a-adorerais qu'on sorte _marcher_ ensemble, je voulais dire » corrigea la nageuse rapidement. Elle passa un doigt dans ses cheveux, embarrassée.

« Je sais. » rassura la blonde, incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander un instant si ce lapsus signifiait réellement quelque chose, ou bien s'il était seulement le reflet de ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Les filles vont certainement se mettre ensemble pour la disserte de M. Fitz. On devrait faire équipe. » suggéra Emily, détournant volontairement le sujet de la conversation.

« J'ai une préférence pour le dernier. »

La nageuse arqua un sourcil.

« La perfection existe-elle ? » questionna celle-ci, surprise. « C'est celui qui m'attire le plus, mais je t'avoue que je vois pas comment on va pouvoir argumenter. Tu as des idées ? »

Alison était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque son téléphone vibra. Elle coupa le moteur et se pencha vers la banquette arrière pour attraper son sac. L'écran affichait un nouveau message.

 **Comment se passe ton rencard avec Em ?** — Spence

Alison jeta un regard paniqué par-dessus son épaule. Heureusement, Emily avait déjà claqué la portière dans son dos, sans remarquer le brusque changement d'attitude.

Spencer était la seule des filles dans la confiance. La surdouée faisait un tour à la bibliothèque ce fameux jour où Emily et elle, avait échangé leur premier baiser. Alison avait bien essayé de nier au départ - la brune avait exigé plus amples explications - mais Spencer étant une Hastings, la blonde avait été forcée de rendre les armes et avouer ses sentiments.

« Sincèrement, la perfection doit forcément exister. Sinon, pourquoi on passerait autant de temps à vouloir l'atteindre ? » reprit Emily à l'autre bout de la voiture. Elle ajusta la sangle de son sac à main. « T'en pense quoi ? »

Alison ouvrit à son tour la portière et glissa à l'extérieur du véhicule. Son esprit était tellement focalisé sur le message de Spencer, qu'elle vit trop tard la gigantesque plaque de verglas sous ses pieds.

Emily tenta instinctivement de la rattraper, mais fut entraînée elle aussi dans la chute. Les deux filles retombèrent sur les genoux, l'une en face de l'autre.

Il faisait presque nuit. Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité, Alison distinguait parfaitement le visage d'Emily penché au-dessus du sien. La blonde oublia un instant comment respirer. Alison réalisa à ce moment précis qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de sa vie aux côtés d'Emily, tout proche, sans jamais prendre le temps d'admirer à quel point elle était belle. Ses mèches brunes retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules avec une grâce déconcertante, juste sublime; tandis que la veste en cuir satinée qu'elle portait, rehaussait son regard électrique.

Alison déglutit. Elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Un reste de crème du chocolat chaud y brillait.

« Je crois qu'il n'existe rien de plus magnifique qu'une personne parfaite, avec une légère imperfection. » souffla la blonde dans un murmure, d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

Alison sursauta, son esprit reprenant brusquement le contrôle. Elle n'avait pas voulu parler, mais les mots lui avaient échappé malgré soi. La jeune fille leva la tête. Emily ne la lâchait plus des yeux, et à cette idée, Alison frissonna.

Il eut quelques secondes où aucune deux n'osèrent bouger. Elles restèrent dans cette position immobile, à moitié accroupie au sol, se fixant l'une et l'autre. Le verglas les frigorifiait. Cette constatation occupait leur esprit, et puis soudain, avait disparu; comme si elle n'était plus digne qu'on s'y intéresse.

La lumière du lampadaire vacillait par intermittence. Alison pouvait voir le reste de crème du chocolat chaud apparaitre et réapparaitre par vague, au gré du luminaire. Avec douceur, la blonde se pencha puis appliqua une légère pression sur les lèvres d'Emily. Elle essuya du bout du doigt la fine couche de liquide qui luisait.

La nageuse n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle était proche, à cette distance, lutter contre la tentation de déposer un baiser nécessita tout le courage qu'Alison possédait. Elle s'était décidée à faire le premier pas lorsqu'elle aperçut Emily se redresser et attraper un calepin.

« Qu'est-ce qu-que tu fais ? » bredouilla la blonde. Son cœur battait encore frénétiquement, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Dieu, elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle.

« Je note. » - Alison plissa les paupières, un peu étourdi – « Pour la disserte » précisa Emily, lisant sa confusion. « Je crois qu'il n'existe rien de plus magnifique qu— »

« Em ! » s'indigna faussement la blonde. Elle frappa amicalement son épaule pour la faire taire, mais ne put retenir un rire.

« ... qu'une personne parfaite, avec une légère im-per-fection. » completa Emily, hilare, en évitant les assauts répétés de son amie. Elle avait ralenti sur le dernier mot, accentuant chaque lettre. « M. Fitz va adorer. ».

Alison roula les yeux. Emily tendit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser. Un sourire joueur dansait encore sur ses lèvres.

Les deux filles s'apprêtaient à reprendre la route lorsqu'un choc violent à la tête frappa Emily. Alison regarda l'objet tomber à ses pieds. Il s'agissait d'un ballon. Un enfant – le garçon devait probablement avoir six ans – s'arrêta devant elles.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête, penaud.

« C'est rien. » le rassura Emily. La brune s'accroupit à sa hauteur, le ballon dans les mains. « Tu shoots drôlement fort. C'était un tir de champion. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Alison résista à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel. Dans la même situation, elle certainement incendié l'enfant depuis longtemps mais évidemment, Emily se comportait toujours comme un ange.

« Samuel » répondit le garçon.

Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense, néanmoins, pas autant que ceux d'Alison. La brune fronça les sourcils. Ces derniers temps, elle avait noté ce besoin obsessionnel de tout comparer à son amie.

« Ta maman est dans le coin ? »

L'enfant pointa la maison derrière eux. Une femme, la silhouette élancée, les cheveux tirés en arrière, semblait se débattre avec les décorations de Noël.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » proposa Emily d'un ton chaleureux.

Alison observa l'intéressée descendre de l'échelle. Elle essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

« Si vous avez une idée de comment s'installent ces guirlandes, vous me sauveriez la vie. » - Elle s'accouda contre l'un des barreaux de l'échelle puis leur accorda un regard – « D'habitude, c'est mon mari qui s'occupe de ça mais il est en déplacement cette année alors… »

« C'est pas un souci. J'ai les mêmes chez moi. »

Emily attrapa le transformateur et entreprit quelques manipulations.

« Votre amie est douée. Je devrais peut-être l'engager à ma place. On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie. » plaisanta la maman, s'adressant à Alison.

« C'est parce qu' _elle l'a fait_ toute sa vie » expliqua la blonde en riant. « Son père est militaire. Il rentre à Noël alors Emily a l'habitude de préparer la maison pour son retour. »

« Je vois. Il doit être sacrément fier de sa fille. »

« Il l'est ». – Alison laissa son regard s'attarder un instant sur son amie, perché en haut de l'échelle – « Et je le suis aussi. » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

« C'est fait. » annonça fièrement Emily, une fois redescendu sur la terre ferme. Elle frotta ses main sur son Jean. « C'était juste un faux contact. Ce modèle-là est un peu capricieux. Il faut secouer les _LED_. »

« C'est vraiment gentil à vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. C'est Emily, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Emily Fields » confirma la brune avec un sourire. Elle tendit sa main. « Et voici Alison. »

« Eh bien c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'espère vous revoir à l'occasion dans le voisinage. Ma baby-sitter vient juste de me lâcher donc je passe le plus clair de mon temps à surveiller celui-là. » - Elle pencha la tête affectueusement vers son fils. - « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. »

« On y pensera. »

Un bruit sourd mit un terme à leur discussion. Samuel venait de frapper à nouveau dans le ballon, et celui-ci avait atterrit tout droit sur l'échelle. Emily ne réfléchit pas. Elle se jeta sur Alison et l'enfant, utilisant son corps comme rempart.

« Em ! » s'écria la blonde, le visage déformé par la peur en voyant son amie étendue au sol, une large entaille au front.

La nageuse rouvrit les yeux, un peu sonnée par le choc.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta la maman. Elle fusilla son fils du regard. « Samuel, je crois qu'il est l'heure de ranger ce ballon et de rentrer à la maison. »

L'enfant hocha la tête sans oser protester.

« Je vais vous chercher du désinfectant. »

« Ça sera pas la peine : j'habite à deux pas. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tu peux marcher, Em ? »

Emily ne répondit pas. Une feuille s'était empêtrée dans la chevelure blonde de son amie. la nageuse trouva cela adorable.

« Il n'y rien de plus magnifique que la vision d'une personne parfaite avec une légère imperfection » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Alison, confuse.

La question resta en suspend. Son amie l'aida à se relever puis, lentement, entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Emily sourit.

Elle avait une idée assez précise de ce à quoi la perfection pouvait ressembler à cet instant.

~ x ~

 _Domicile des DiLaurentis,_

« Ouch » se plaignit Emily.

« J'ai presque fini. »

Les deux filles étaient assises sur le canapé du salon. Alison attrapa une nouvelle compresse et l'appliqua à nouveau sur la plaie. Emily serra les dents.

« Désolé » s'excusa la blonde. « Ça fait toujours mal ? »

« Un peu » avoua la brune. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on utilise la Vodka de ton père comme désinfectant ».

« C'est de l'alcool. Et je ne sais où ma mère a encore rangé la trousse de secours. »

Emily sentait la tension intense qui régnait dans le salon. Alison ne lui parlait pas, ou seulement lorsqu'elle en était obligée. Après cinq minutes de silence magistral, la nageuse décida de crever l'abcès.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? »

La blonde leva la tête. Ses yeux, habituellement d'un bleu lumineux, prirent une teinte beaucoup plus sombre. Presque grise.

« Si tu as fait quelque chose qui m'a déplu ! » s'exclama-t-elle furieuse. « Evidemment. Je t'ai vu te faire assommer par une satanée échelle qui doit faire au moins deux fois ton poids ! Mais non, Emily Fields voulait jouer les héros en mettant sa vie en danger. T'aurais pu mourir, t'en as conscience ? J'aurais fait quoi, moi ? »

Alison était pratiquement au bord des larmes à ce stade.

« Hey » chuchota Emily au creux de son oreille. Elle l'entraîna contre soi. « Tout va bien. »

La blonde acquiesça doucement, essuyant ses yeux.

« Tu es sur que c'est l'unique raison qui t'a contrarié ce soir »

« Oui » mentit Alison en évitant son regard.

« Je sais quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité. »

La blonde se demanda depuis quand elle avait perdu sa faculté à dissimuler ses émotions aux autres.

 _Pas aux autres_ , se reprit-elle. _Juste Emily_.

Alison soupira, vaincue.

« Mes parents. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je leur avais demandé de rentrer ce soir. Je voulais leur parler. Au sujet de Paris. »

« De Paris. » répéta Emily, sans comprendre. « Je croyais que c'était réglé. On a tous rendu les dossiers la semaine dernière pour faire partie du voyage scolaire. »

« _Tu_ l'as rendue. Pas moi. »

« Mais… tu m'as dit qu'— »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais j'ai menti. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu signer le formulaire. C'est pour ça que je voulais les voir. Pour tenter de les convaincre. Une dernière fois. Apparemment, ils avaient mieux à faire ce soir. »

« Ali… » murmura Emily d'une voix triste. Elle attrapa la main d'Alison pour la réconforter.

« Je suis désolée. Tu avais l'air tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de partir, et pour être honnête, je l'étais aussi. Je n'ai juste pas eu le cœur à te l'avouer. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, parce qu'on va quand même partir. »

« Em… »

« Fais-moi confiance. Je te le promets. »

« Comment ? »

« Il reste encore deux mois avant la fermeture des inscriptions. Je vais prendre un job et toi aussi. A nous deux, on aura assez pour payer le voyage. Tes parents n'auront plus rien a dire. »

Alison fixa la brune avec espoir. Elle ne savait pas à cet instant ce qu'elle désirait le plus; l'embrasser passionnément ou lui en vouloir pour lui faire croire à un rêve inaccessible ?

Le téléphone d'Emily vibra. Alison cligna des yeux et reprit contact avec la réalité.

« Ma mère m'attend. Je dois partir ».

Alison hocha la tête. Elle observa à contrecœur sa main s'éloigner de celle d'Emily.

« Hey, Em » appela-t-elle juste avant que son amie passe la porte.

La nageuse l'étudia un instant.

« Fais attention à toi. Je voudrais pas te perdre écrasée sous une échelle, en sauvant un enfant. »

Emily fit un pas en avant. Alison sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas l'enfant que j'essayais de sauver. »

Alison crut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Son esprit rejoua la scène. La blonde avait été tellement focalisée sur Samuel qu'elle n'avait même envisagé la possibilité qu'Emily ai cherché à la protéger elle.

« Bonne nuit, Alison. »

« Bonne nuit, Em »

La nageuse déposa un baiser sur son front.

Cinq minutes après son départ, Alison était toujours figée au milieu du salon; un sourire radieux illuminant son visage et l'incroyable sensation des lèvres d'Emily sur sa peau.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Uhm... y'a définitvement pas assez d'auteur Emison français ici. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit commentaire, ça fait toujours grandement plaisir.

Pour les téméraires, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	3. Le coeur est un chasseur solitaire

_Salut tout le monde,_

 _Je suis dans les temps cette semaine, avec le nouveau chapitre de Perfection. Au programme, une scène avec toute les filles assez amusante, un flash-back Emison plutôt mignon et surtout ma marque de fabrique... du suspens. Il va y avoir des secrets et de l'action en perspective. C'est que le commencement pour l'instant, je fonde les bases :) J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des autres, je fetais mes 21ans hier et j'ai eu qu'1h30 en tout et pour tout pour l'écrire et le poster. Enfin, profitez bien!_

 _PS: Je risque à l'avenir de souvent abréger la fanfiction par SB car le titre original était 'Something Beautiful'. Je l'ai changé par Perfection juste parce que je tenais à garder un nom français._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 _le cœur est un chasseur solitaire_

* * *

La cafétéria du lycée était bondée. Une douce odeur épicée flottait dans l'air les discussions entre étudiants ne cessaient de se fondre et se confondre dans la masse, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un vaste bourdonnement informe.

Spencer poussa la porte et s'empressa de rejoindre leur table habituelle – celle centrale. Il était midi et demi. L'entrainement de _Fields Hockey_ s'était encore éternisé. La brune avait dû d'abréger sa douche plus tôt que prévue. Son T-shirt semblait mouillé par endroit, là où sa peau n'avait pas totalement séchée, preuve qu'elle avait été forcée de se rhabiller en coup de vent.

« J'ai rien manqué, j'espère. » interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son siège – il paraissait pratiquement lui être attitré après deux ans.

Spencer s'attendait à ce qu'Hanna lui résume les quelques ragots de la journée, à la place, la blonde leva sa main pour l'interrompre, sans daigner lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« On est quoi ? » continua-t-elle incrédule, visiblement absorbée par la discussion en cours.

« On est invité à la fête de Noël Khan »

« On est quoi ? »

« Hanna ! Concentre-toi ! C'est la dixième fois que je le dis et je ne compte pas le répéter une fois de plus » averti Aria, d'un ton contrarié.

Qu'elles participent à cette soirée était une première l'artiste de la bande se doutait bien qu'Hanna serait excitée, mais à ce stade ça frôlait le ridicule.

« Excuse-moi. C'est promis je me tais maintenant. »

La table redevint silencieuse. Pour quelques secondes…

« Je suis désolée, mais… on est _quoi_? »

L'expression d'Aria s'adoucit. Hanna pouvait se montrer certes excessive par moment – souvent – mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme, et il fallait avouer qu'il était difficile de lui en vouloir longtemps. Spencer ne put retenir un rire. Alison étudia le contenu de son assiette avec indifférence.

« Tu ne peux pas te retenir de parler cinq secondes » remarqua Aria, amusée.

« D'habitude, je peux. Mais là, on parle de LA fête de Noël Khan ! Je rêve d'y être invité depuis la maternelle. »

Spencer roula les yeux.

« Il faisait pas de soirée en maternelle, Han »

« C'est un détail ! »

« Un sacré gros détail » murmura la seconde entre ses dents.

« Mon dieu les filles, il faut absolument que j'achète un carnet. Je raconterais d ma première fois ! »

« On parle toujours de la soirée là ? » questionna Aria, un large sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les rires allaient bons trains, seule Alison semblait ne pas y prendre part. Pour tout dire, la jeune fille n'avait décroché un mot de tout le repas. Elle fixait d'un air absent son plat resté intact ou, au choix, la place vide à côté de la sienne. Son attitude finit par alerter Spencer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Ali ? »

L'intéressé sortit de sa transe. Ses yeux bleu-glace, respirant d'ordinaire la sérénité, semblaient à présent torturés.

« O- Oui, j'ai juste pas très faim. »

« Tu as reçu un nouveau message de –A ? » demanda Hanna du tac au tac.

Spencer et Aria lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur. La blonde et son tact légendaire, c'était quelque chose…

« Non » démentit Alison rapidement. « J'ai juste des problèmes en physique. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit pour être au point sur ce fichu contrôle et je l'ai complètement raté. »

« Ça fait deux ans que je les rate. Je te jure, on s'en remet. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment une référence » objecta Spencer.

« Ali, ça arrive à tout le monde d'échouer à un contrôle » intervient l'artiste de la bande, ressentant à quel point cette histoire semblait affecter son amie. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Dit ça à mes parents. Ils ont finalement accepté pour le voyage, à condition que je décroche que des A en science. Ugh…Je partirais jamais à Paris. » soupira Alison. - Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil désespérée à son assiette et décida qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Sa fourchette vacilla sans aucun but autour d'un point imaginaire, encore cinq bonnes minutes. Son esprit vagabonda un moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'espérer que la nageuse soit avec eux. Pour une raison étrange qu'Alison elle-même ne pouvait expliquer, lorsque la blonde était au plus bas, elle en revenait constamment à Emily. Sa seule présence constituait une source d'apaisement inépuisable. – « Où est Em ? »

Spencer leva les yeux instinctivement vers la place vide, habituellement occupée par la brune.

« Elle a un tournoi de natation. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »

« Justement, quand on parle du loup… » s'exclama Hanna en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Alison l'imita. La nageuse portait le maillot bleu aux couleurs traditionnelles des Shark; le tissu était près du corps, accentuant de ses courbes avec une précision effrayante. Bien qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à dissimuler ses émotions dernièrement, il était difficile de prétendre qu'une telle beauté laissait Alison indifférente.

Emily s'approcha. Elle était pratiquement arrivée à sa place – celle voisine avec la blonde – lorsque son téléphone vibra. Alison jeta rapidement un coup d'œil.

« Alors, Fields ? Verdict ? » questionna Hanna, débordant d'impatience.

Emily laissa planer le doute un instant, comme si elle avait voulu ménager le suspense.

« On est en final ! » annonça-t-elle euphorique. « Et j'en reviens toujours pas. »

« En parlant de choses dont tu n'en reviendras pas : on est invité à la fête de Noël Khan ce week-end. »

« On est quoi ? »

« Hanna ! » s'écrièrent à l'unisson Spencer et Aria.

« Bah quoi, j'ai le droit d'être surprise. »

« Pas la onzième fois »

Hanna esquissa une moue boudeuse. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage d'Emily en goutant les épinards. Ils étaient trop cuits. Elle attrapa son verre d'eau pour faire passer l'amertume.

« Je ne sais pas si ma mère me prêtera la voiture ce week-end. Tu crois que tu pourrais venir me chercher Ali ? »

Emily lui offrit un brillant sourire. En général, la blonde avait l'habitude de le lui rendre avec la même intensité – sinon plus - c'était pratiquement devenue comme un code secret entre elles après toutes ces années c'est pourquoi la brune fut surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Alison dévier les yeux à la place, et quitter précipitamment son siège.

« J-je dois y aller. Je passe te prendre samedi, promis. »

Emily avait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais son amie avait déjà disparu à travers la foule. Elle n'avait pu croiser le regard d'Alison qu'une fraction de seconde, mais l'orage quelle avait aperçu à travers l'ordinaire océan de tranquillité de ses yeux, ne la quittait plus. Son expression était sombre, si sombre, que c'était comme regarder derrière une vitre opaque.

« Où elle va ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit Spencer en avalant une bouché de son beignet. Elle ne semblait pas préoccupée par l'attitude d'Alison, Aria non plus.

Peut-être se méprenait-elle.

La nageuse secoua la tête.

Il avait peu de chose dont Emily était certaine, mais s'il y'en avait bien une où son instinct ne se trompait jamais, c'était au sujet Alison.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle en était persuadée.

~ x ~

 _ **Domicile des Khan**_

Le chalet était bondé. Les invités ne cessaient d'affluer dans le hall – majoritairement des terminals, et quelques amis proches de Noël, plus âgé – Emily commençait sérieusement à penser que bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de place pour accueillir qui ce soit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux danseurs. Hanna se déhanchait dans un rythme effréné, enchaînant avec une facilité déconcertante les pas de danses, accompagné d'un Caleb qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La brune résista à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel en apercevant Spencer discuter avec M. Karter – leur professeur d'histoire.

Un serveur lui proposa des toasts. Emily refusa poliment. Elle avait bien conscience que cette soirée était une occasion rêvée. la brune pourrait – elle devrait - tenter au moins de discuter avec quelques filles et voir où cela la mène mais son esprit n'y était pas.

Tout ce dont elle était capable, c'était penser à Alison. Deux semaines s'écoulées depuis leur baiser à la bibliothèque, et ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait été assez courageuse pour l'évoquer. Même si c'était l'un de ses sujets de préoccupation principaux, cela inquiétait moins Emily que cette soudaine distance qu'Alison s'obstinait à mettre entre elles. Dès que la nageuse s'approchait d'Alison, la blonde trouvait toujours un prétexte pour ne pas rester. Mieux, aux intercours, elle semblait se débrouiller pour arriver à son casier plus tôt que tout le monde pour ne pas avoir à la croiser. Le même schéma ne cessait de se répéter depuis des jours, à tel point qu'Emily n'avait pas pu profiter de sa présence plus de cinq minutes, en tout et pour tout. Et elle avait compté.

La musique était assourdissante. La nageuse se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, à la recherche d'un coin plus calme. Elle était sur le point de prendre l'air lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette familière.

Alison.

Elle était à l'écart, jouant seule, penchée au-dessus d'une table de billard. Cette vision réveilla un lointain souvenir.

—

La pièce de théâtre de fin d'année n'avait jamais eu un tel succès. Emily osa enfin lever les yeux. Tous les parents se tenaient là devant elle. En général, ils ne venaient qu'acclamer leur enfant sur scène, certains habitués, d'autres nouveaux, pourtant à cet instant, tous étaient admiratifs et suspendus à ses lèvres.

Il fallait admettre que sa voix était un véritable spectacle. Elle résonnait comme une mélodie à travers la salle, un timbre grave et suave, que son public buvait avec ivresse exactement comme le café que l'on servait ici.

« Tout est plus difficile à percevoir à travers une glace », déclara-t-elle sans détacher son regard de la foule.

Emily récitait et il n'avait pas été question de l'interrompre.

Pas une seule fois.

Ce n'était ni une règle, ni vraiment une tradition, mais plutôt un contrat silencieux que personne n'avait eu l'audace ou l'envie de rompre.

La musique classique, à peine inaudible, n'était pas moins forte - sinon plus - pourtant elle paraissait fade à ses côtés, comme si elle n'était plus digne d'être entendue. Paradoxalement, les mots d'Emily étaient parfaitement distincts, eux.

Ce n'était pas surprenant, à mieux y réfléchir. Peu de choses avaient l'opportunité de prendre sens ou d'exister lorsqu'elle parlait. Tout s'évanouissait soudain.

Ils étaient pris au siège à l'intérieur d'une bulle, _leur_ bulle, qui les isolait du reste du monde.

« Tout est plus difficile à percevoir à travers une glace », reprit-elle. « Si trente ans d'existence avait bien servi qu'à une chose, c'était le lui confirmer. Et il se tenait en ce moment même devant la vitre du salon, cette vitre derrière laquelle il avait observé durant des heures le spectacle de la ville, ses éclairages chamarrés aux couleurs de noël ses devantures alléchantes, l'odeur des sapins et la foule - vaste agglomérat de fourmis sans but - une société heureuse à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. Cette même vitre, aussi brisée que l'était son cœur lorsqu'il voyait son père partir le soir. L'écran de sa télé, toujours cette vitre, qui diffusait en gros plan la vie parfaite de célébrités dont il ne connaissait que le nom, alors que la sienne était plongée dans la perdition et le chaos. »

Emily reprit son souffle. La brune jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les regards étaient toujours rivés sur elle.

« Mais tandis que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le miroir de la salle de bain, pour la première fois, James sentit que sa vie venait de prendre un sens. »

Cette fois, la nageuse marqua une pause. Elle réfléchit rapidement aux prochaines tirades. Soudain, la brune réalisa.

Deux phrases.

Seulement deux phrases, et la pièce prendrait fin.

A cette idée, son estomac se noua, tiraillé entre le sentiment de tristesse et d'accomplissement.

Depuis qu'elle s'était arrêtée de réciter, une excitation palpable s'était emparée de la salle. L'odeur de la caféine et semblait plus forte que jamais, comme si elle avait cherché de cette manière à renforcer le contraste entre ce silence assourdissant et l'ambiance électrique.

Emily mit un terme au suspens.

« Il admira sa femme à travers le reflet du miroir. Son épouse lui offrit un sourire. Et alors il sut. »

Elle fixa son public.

« Tout est plus difficile à percevoir à travers la glace… sauf elle ».

La salle entière lui souriait. Ils applaudissaient alors qu'une lueur brillait dans leur regard. Voyez, Madame fait même naitre les étoiles dans leurs yeux.

La pièce de théâtre avait pris fin. Tous les parents félicitaient leur enfant tandis qu'en parallèle, les stands de jeux s'ouvraient peu à peu. Emily quitta un instant la salle. Elle avait besoin de passer aux toilettes.

Une fois de retour, la jeune fille poussa à nouveau la porte de la salle principale en sens inverse. Ses jambes cherchèrent à faire un pas en avant, mais le reste de son corps se figea devant le spectacle.

En l'espace de dix minutes, l'endroit s'était métamorphosé. La scène qui servait à la représentation s'était transformée en piste de dance. Les sièges avaient disparu au profit des stands de jeux.

La nageuse était perdue. Elle scruta la foule à la recherche de ses parents mais ne les trouva pas. Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans une semi-obscurité. Des lumières fluorescentes dansaient par vague sur les murs.

Le bourdonnement incessant des basses devint inconfortable. Emily décida de s'isoler à l'étage. Elle trouva une place vide près du stand de boisson. Ici, la musique était toujours très forte, mais au moins c'était supportable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

Le garçon la fixa d'un air impatient. Il fit glisser le torchon sur son épaule.

« Je peux avoir une limonade ? »

Le serveur arqua un sourcil. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, d'un de ces regards mauvais qui vous mettent mal à l'aise.

Il sortit un citron. Le garçon commença à presser le fruit avec difficulté afin d'en sortir le jus, sans aucune dextérité.

L'homme soupira. Il déposa sa commande sur le rebord, sans aucun effort d'amabilité.

« Pas très accueillant les garçons dans le coin, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua une voix cristalline dans son dos.

La question prit Emily de cours. Elle mit un terme à ses réflexions silencieuses et détourna les yeux des glaçons qui avaient déjà commencé à fondre dans son verre.

Une jeune fille, blonde et à la silhouette angélique, venait de la rejoindre.

« Pour sa défense, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pris la commande la plus simple. Une limonade sans presse citron, c'est pas commode. Il avait plus de jus sur son T-shirt que dans le verre. »

L'inconnue étouffa un rire. Bien que l'endroit fût plongé dans une semi-obscurité, Emily remarqua qu'elle portait un chemisier indigo très chic. La tenue lui seyait à merveille et faisait ressortir d'une manière sublime son regard azuré.

Ce n'était pas une nuance très commune d'ailleurs. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Le sien était d'un bleu profond, glace, à travers lequel ne cessait de se fondre, se confondre, la fragilité de l'enfance et la beauté des conquérants.

Inconsciemment, cela lui rappela l'océan.

La jeune fille but une gorgée de sa boisson. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction et Emily se souvint subitement qu'elle était toujours focalisée sur ses yeux.

Embarrassée, la nageuse décida de s'abandonner dans une contemplation stoïque du glaçon à moitié fondu dans son verre, comme si ce spectacle était soudain devenu incroyablement intéressant, comme s'il allait brusquement changer d'état d'une minute à l'autre.

Non pas que la jeune fille avait semblé détester l'attention, ou pas vraiment du moins - pas du tout, pour être clair – mais elle, ça la dérangeait. Ces derniers temps, Emily commençait à saisir certaine chose à propos de ce qui lui plaisait, et ça l'effrayait de plus en plus. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle se promit de ne pas laisser cet écart se reproduire.

Les vacarmes sonores de la musique, assourdissante, se succédaient. Toujours aucune trace de ces parents. L'inconnue tenait à la main un verre elle aussi. Juste une grenadine.

« Tu joues ? »

Emily leva la tête vers l'inconnue. Elle désignait du doigt la grande table de billard, surplombant la pièce centrale. La brune étudia sa proposition un instant.

Que risquait-elle de perdre à une partie de billard ?

Pas grand-chose.

« Okay. »

Elle avait crié mais sa voix avait été immédiatement aspirée dans la moiteur, l'effervescence et les cris. C'est pourquoi Emily s'étonna lorsqu'elle vit quand même sa partenaire acquiescer silencieusement – à moins que ce ne fût qu'une impression inspirée par l'endroit, qui semblait tout réduire au silence à côté de ces bruits.

« Tu sais jouer au moins ? » questionna la blonde amusée.

Emily se rapprocha avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai grandi dedans, dit-elle honnêtement. Mon père est militaire. Quand il revient de mission, il passe son temps devant les tables de billard. Il a un don. J'en ai pas hérité, mais c'était un pro. »

« Ton père se débrouille alors. »

« Moi, je me débrouille. Lui, c'était un _artiste_. »

Emily déposa son verre sur le bord. L'inconnue disparut un instant puis revint quelques secondes plus tard, deux manches en bois dans les mains. Elle lui tendit le premier. Quinze boules étaient disposées en triangle sur la table.

La blonde l'invita à commencer.

« Nouvelle par ici, devina la fille en frappant dans le tas. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

L'aggloméra de boule, jusqu'alors minutieusement ordonné, se transforma en une mosaïque anarchique et difforme.

« C'est une petite ville. Je connais tout le monde. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en solitaire ? »

La blonde se pencha légèrement sur la table, le visage sérieux et appliqué sur son objectif. Après un moment de concentration intense, elle avança son bras et insuffla au manche une trajectoire maîtrisée, quasi parfaite, et la boule numéro quinze disparut dans l'un des trous.

Emily tenta de cacher son étonnement mais échoua misérablement, ce qui se traduisit par un froissement un peu maladroit de la commissure des lèvres.

Elle sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis venue seule ? interrogea-t-elle triomphante. »

« J'ai deux théories, murmura-t-elle doucement. En admettant que tu sois venue à la pièce avec tes parents, tu serais probablement en train de discuter avec eux, ou au moins à proximité. Ce qui m'amène à penser que tu es là pour t'amuser mais que tu as besoin d'être loin de certaine personne pour le faire. »

« Et la deuxième théorie ? »

Emily ne lui accorda pas un regard. Elle était focalisée sur le plateau de jeu et son prochain coup. Dans la pièce voisine, les enfants enchainaient les jeux aux stands.

« Théorie numéro deux… »

Emily fit le tour. Elle avait repéré la boule six dans le coin, qui semblait prometteuse.

« …Tu es un agent secret. »

Elle avait dit cela avec une nonchalance légendaire, tout en avalant une gorgée de son verre. La remarque fit pratiquement recracher celle de sa partenaire sur l'homme d'en face, qui, soit dit en passant, inspirait tout sauf confiance.

Emily frappa la boule.

« Et de quel genre de logique sors-tu ça ? » s'enquit-elle hilare.

La boule six manqua sa cible. Les lèvres de la nageuse se tordirent en une petite moue boudeuse. La jeune fille, elle, éclata de rire à nouveau.

Emily s'arrêta pour l'écouter. C'était un son réellement magnifique. A partir de cet instant, elle décida qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de gagner de toute manière.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Tu es assez mystérieuse. Tu m'as demandé de venir jouer avec toi, ici, à l'écart de tous et je t'ai vu sonder la foule plusieurs fois, ce qui pourrait signifier que tu es en mission. Et surtout… »

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table de Billard et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai eu le temps de finir mon verre, mais le tien est toujours intact. Quel genre de personne commande une grenadine mais ne la boit pas ? »

Sa partenaire fit glisser délicatement le manche en bois entre ses doigts puis déposa son menton sur l'extrémité.

« Intéressantes théories. L'une des deux est définitivement juste. Il semble que finalement tout ne soit pas si _difficile à percevoir à travers la glace_ ».

La jeune fille désigna le verre qu'il tenait à la main et le glaçon à moitié fondu, derrière lequel Emily l'observait.

Elle l'avait écouté jouer durant la pièce de théâtre. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner – après tout, c'était l'intérêt de la soirée – mais portant elle l'était.

« Je ne pense pas que l'auteur parlait de cette glace-là », remarqua-t-elle après un temps.

« Je sais. »

Et avec ces mots, elle redéposa le verre de grenadine qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché – ou si peu. Elle aussi. Emily la fixa un instant. Si elle devait retenir quelque chose de cette nuit, c'était bien son visage.

Une telle grâce se dégageait de l'inconnue qu'il était difficile de ne pas la regarder en face. Ce n'était pas une élégance conventionnelle, de celle que l'on goûte avec les yeux. Evidemment, elle était magnifique et le nier eut été une chose tout à fait impossible, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle admirait véritablement.

Emily était douée pour lire les émotions. C'est pourquoi elle savait différencier le regard de quelqu'un qui faisait semblant d'être fort et quelqu'un qui l'était réellement.

Elle appartenait à la première catégorie.

Jamais encore la nageuse n'avait vu des yeux bleu-glace aussi torturés. Si chez la plupart des gens ce n'était pas une souffrance agréable à regarder, chez elle il y avait là une sorte de perfection, quelque chose de presque subtile, et Emily ne savait pourquoi mais elle aimait l'idée d'être la seule à la percevoir distinctement.

Toutes les histoires ont leurs cicatrices.

La brune répéta mentalement sa dernière phrase. C'était pas mal, songeait-elle satisfaite. Peut-être la trouverait-elle dans une prochaine pièce de théâtre ?

 _Non._

Un nouveau client s'était installé près du stand de boisson. Emily ne l'aurait pas remarqué en temps normal, mais l'homme portait un sweat sombre et une capuche, ce qui l'interpela.

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La blonde releva la tête et l'observa à nouveau. Emily retient son souffle.

« Estella. »

Emily secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom, contredit-elle immédiatement. »

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine assurance, simplement l'effervescence certainement. L'inconnue fixa la piste de danse au loin, sans prendre la peine de confirmer ou d'infirmer son hypothèse. Emily décida alors qu'elle avait vu juste.

« Je parie que ça reste quand même un prénom en trois syllabes, quelque chose de beau, mais que tout le monde raccourci par facilité. »

Prononcé par n'importe qui d'autre, cette phrase aurait semblé tout droit sortie du manuel du charmeur. Pourtant, la manière dont elle avait coulé sur ses lèvres, d'un timbre doux et sincère, respirait l'innocence. Ses yeux en amande lui donnaient l'air d'un éternel enfant, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

« Tu es douée, répondit-elle enfin après un long silence. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez toi. »

La nageuse rougit. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Ses bleu-glace étaient un spectacle à eux tout seuls, une beauté fascinant dont elle ne se lassait pas.

« Emmy ! »

La nageuse fit volte-face. Elle aperçut son père se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

« C'est mon père. Je dois y aller. J'ai adoré jouer avec toi Estella. »

« Alison », corrigea la blonde avec un sourire.

La lumière dansait par vague sur les murs. Toutes les deux laissèrent leur regard s'attarder l'une sur l'autre, sans un mot. Autour d'elle, la musique continuait de tourner, les danseurs se déhanchaient comme jamais, pourtant tout s'était soudain effacé.

Au milieu de l'agitation il n'y avait qu'elles Alison et Emily, Emily et Alison.

Parfois, c'est aussi à ça que ressemble l'éternité.

« Au revoir. » murmura finalement Emily en reculant vers son père.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Alison partagerait sa vie l'année suivante et toutes celles d'après.

—

Emily chassa le souvenir de sa mémoire. Elle observa distraitement la blonde aligner les boules, les unes après les autres. La brune songea un instant à ce qu'elle avait dit des années plus tôt. Son père était doué certes, mais Alison, c'était définitivement elle l'artiste.

« Ali. » appela-t-elle doucement.

La blonde interrompit son geste, mais ne se retourna pas. Emily ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle pouvait sans mal deviner l'expression inconfortable et son regard torturé – le même qu'elle affichait depuis des jours.

« Je peux ? » questionna la nageuse, en désignant le manche qu'Alison tenait dans ses mains.

La blonde n'opposa aucune résistance.

Emily frappa la boule devant soi. Celle-ci s'écrasa contre le rebord du plateau, de l'autre côté.

« J'ai fait un rêve à propos de nous. On était ici. » confessa la nageuse. Elle voulait amener Alison à se confier et espérait qu'en baissant sa garde – par le biais d'une information personnelle – l'inciterait à en faire de même. « On jouait sur une des tables de billard, exactement comme celle qu'il y avait ce fameux jour où on s'est rencontré. Je crois qu'aucune soirée n'a pu égaler celle-ci depuis »

Alison leva les yeux vers elle, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Emily sentit son cœur rater une pulsation en apercevant son regard bleu-glace plonger à travers les siens, comme si souvent par le passé. Leur nuance était différente cependant. Plus sombre.

« Moi aussi. » avoua-t-elle. Sa voix vibrait de sincérité.

« Ali » murmura la nageuse dans un souffle. « Tu parais préoccupée ces derniers temps. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

La blonde se mura dans le silence. Emily voyait se jouait dans ces yeux le reflet d'une guerre intérieur conflictuelle et douloureuse, entre son envie de lâcher prise et la peur.

Le combat cessa. Finalement, elle avait choisi.

« Je d-dois y aller » dit-elle enfin, son regard évitant celui de son amie.

Emily l'observa disparaitre à travers la foule, l'effervescence et les cris, avec impuissante. Malgré la confusion que la blonde avait semée derrière elle, son esprit était une prison de clarté.

Alison souffrait d'un secret, et si elle refusait de se battre…

Alors Emily se battrait pour deux. Elle se battrait pour elle.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Que se passe-t-il avec d'Alison ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle cache et pouquoi est-elle si distante envers Em ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos théories, elles me font toujours sourire. Sinon je suis vraiment agréablement surprise, parce que beaucoup de gens pointe dans les reviews le fait qu'ils apprécient mon style d'écriture, c'est juste l'un des plus beau compliment parce que ça veut dire que je m'améliore. J'ai très peu de temps pour écrire les chapitres (1h30 en tout avec le texte corrigé et posté.) - donc j'avais peur que ça se ressente.

En tout cas, continuez de laisser vos avis et reviews, vous êtes géniaux! Mes textes seraient pas là sans vous :)

 _ **Je répond à vos commentaires:**_

 _Gossip Monkey: Merci! c'est vrai qu'il y a peu d'écrivain Emison français. Mais bon, je survie au milieu des anglais mdr! Je ne me rendais pas compte que mon écriture est poétique - en même temps, j'ai l'habitude de me lire donc... - c'est plutôt flateur :)_

 _PrettyLittleCarmen: T'inquiete pas, je suis ici encore pour un moment. J'aime trop le Emison pour ça. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'arrêter les Fanfiction pour écrire mon propre livre, je reviens toujours ici au bout du compte... Elles sont parfaites._

 _Emison4Ever: Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente si tu aime la façon dont j'écris les sentiments d'Ali. J'adore écrire ces passages aussi._

 _ChloeBourgois: Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, c'est beaucoup de travail pour arriver à ces résultats. Ah ah, je comprends pour la frustration. Je suis frustré aussi en écrivant ces scènes et ça risque de durer un peu. Mais ça en vaut la peine, promis!_

 _A bientôt!_


End file.
